¿Me enamoré?
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Y la regla más típica y de siempre es no enamorarse, pero cuando nosotros pusimos las reglas, ninguno de los dos tomamos en cuenta poner esa. / Historia reeditada de '¡¿Me voy a casar'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **'Maid-sama!' no me pertenece.

**Pareja / personaje: **Usui Takumi | Ayuzawa Misaki.

**Advertencia: **Malas palabras. Lemon en un futuro capítulo.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **Mio Nakamura (porque gracias a ella fue que decidí subirlo antes :3).

* * *

**¿**M**e **e**n**a**m**o**r**é**?**

* * *

_ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_Yo juré no casarme. _

.

* * *

.

Me senté en la cama, suspirando por culpa del cansancio. Me tiré hacia atrás, y al instante sentí el mullido colchón en mi espalda; una sensación malditamente deliciosa contando que mi espalda estaba hecha mierda en aquel momento.

Me estiré, como si fuera un gato, y lancé un bostezo al aire. Quería dormir, pero al mismo tiempo no quería. ¿Me entienden?

Tengo insomnio, creo. Ese tiempo extra que te da la vida para reflexionar.

Me quedé mirando el techo, sin moverme, solo escuchando mi respiración y notando que mi pecho subía y bajaba al compás de ella. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero sentí una vibración en mi trasero que me hizo saltar.

Y caí al suelo.

Irónicamente lo hice.

Acomodándome el cabello que me estorbaba la visión, busqué mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, lanzando insultos al aire. Miré el identificador de llamadas, y al ver que era Sakura, mi enojo se desvaneció al instante y contesté.

—¿Hola, Sakura? ¿Por qué me llamas a las…—miré mi reloj de mano—…10 de la noche?

—¡Misa-chan! —dijo Sakura, con su voz tierna y dulce pero que ahora estaba emocionada. La chica es una _coshita._

—Sakura, ¿pasa algo? Te siento muy… emocionada—le dije, mientras me levantaba del suelo y me volvía a sentar en la cama.

—¡Es que estoy emocionada! —chilló—. ¡He conseguido boletos para el concierto de Ux Mishi*!

—Ah… qué emoción—dije, intentando que mi voz no saliera disgustada.

—¿Aún lo odias?

Y no funcionó.

—No es que lo odie, solo…—hice una pausa, intentando buscar las palabras correctas—. Me desagrada.

—Es lo mismo que odiar, Misa-chan—dijo, sabiamente, Sakura.

—Es inevitable, ya lo sabes.

—Pero deberías darle una oportunidad—soltó—. Te aseguro que él ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes. Deberíamos ir a su concierto.

Suspiré.

—Las personas no cambian.

—Claro que lo hacen. Misa-chan, no todos son iguales a él.

Y colgué por instinto.

**.**

**.**

Salí de mi habitación, y comencé a caminar con destino a la oficina de mi padre. Hace un rato, Souma, el ama de casas, había llamado a mi habitación para decirme que mi padre me llamaba. Al preguntarle si sabía para qué me quería, me contestó con un 'no' y se retiró.

Al principio no me dieron ganas de ir, y pensé el quedarme en mi habitación e ignorar su llamado, pero sabía que él se enojaría; al final me encontré a mí misma cara a cara con la puerta que daba ingreso a la oficina de mi padre.

Me tapé la cara un segundo y respiré hondo. Miré la puerta, y armándome de valor, tomé la perilla y la giré.

Bien. Ya estaba abierta. Solo me queda empujar la puerta y…

¡Agh!

'_No, Misaki, cálmate. Abre la puerta.'_

—¿Misaki?

Al escuchar a mi padre llamándome, apreté la perilla con fuerza.

'_¡Abre, maldita sea!'_

—Sí…

Y pensar que ese 'sí', un simple susurro, hizo que abriera la puerta.

Entré al despacho de mi padre, y caminé con la cabeza en alto hasta su escritorio. Él estaba del otro lado del escritorio, sentado en la gran silla de la que era poseedor y mirándome desde ahí. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.

Una puta sonrisa.

¿Es enserio?

—¿Pasa algo? —Dije mientras me sentaba frente a él en el otro lado del escritorio, en una de las sillas medianas—. Souma me dijo que me llamabas urgentemente.

—Bueno, sí, es urgente…—comenzó a decir él, mientras agarraba un lápiz de su escritorio y comenzaba a jugar con él—. Misaki.

—¿Sí?

—Te casarás.

—No.

Mi respuesta fue automática al simple hecho de escuchar la palabra 'casarás'. Y es que yo no me voy a casar. Juré nunca casarme en la vida. Y cuando juro algo es porque lo voy a cumplir.

Porque simplemente el casamiento es un desperdicio. ¿Un papel es tan importante?

—¿De frente te vas al 'no'? —habló mi padre, con cara de sorpresa.

—Sí. No me casaré.

—¿No quieres saber las razones de tan repentina propuesta? —me preguntó.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, dale—dije—. Dímelas.

Él sonrió.

—Te casarás con el hermano menor de la empresa Walker—estaba a punto de abrir la boca y negar ese hecho, pero él me hizo callar—. No me interrumpas.

Bufé, y me tiré hacia atrás en la silla.

—Bien—dijo él—. La razón de esto es porque queremos unir ambas empresas por medio del matrimonio.

—¿Y por qué quieren unirlas?

—Porque la empresa Higurashi tiene el 60% de todo el edificio, y si quiere ir contra nosotros lo haría muy fácilmente—explicó. Dejó el lápiz en el escritorio—. Es por eso que el líder de la familia Walker, Gerard Walker, habló conmigo pidiendo que le cediera mi empresa.

—Pero tú no cediste.

—Por supuesto que no—afirmó—. Yo no se las di, y él tampoco a mí, pero ambos queríamos sí o sí unir las empresas. Por lo que, finalmente, optamos por el matrimonio.

—Me niego. No lo haré.

Me puse de pie, dispuesta a irme y dejar a mi padre con sus empresas y que se las apañe él solito, pero antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirme hacia la puerta, él dijo lo que hizo que me quedara ahí:

—Entonces lo tendrá que hacer Suzuna, porque tú ya tienes veintidós años y no te puedo obligar a nada…

Y me volví a sentar.

—Sabía que aceptarías.

Y su voz burlona acompañada de esa sonrisa me dio rabia. Quise golpearlo, pero me recordé a mí misma que era mi padre.

—Necesito que me expliques todo—pedí, mientras apoyaba mis brazos en el escritorio y lo miraba fijamente—. ¿Qué gano yo de todo esto?

—Lo principal y lo que más te importa es que, gracias a que tú aceptaste, no tendré que obligar a Suzuna a ser la que se case—apreté los puños—. Sí, serás infeliz por el resto de tu vida, pero lo que importa es el poder en estos momentos.

'_Creo que ya sé por qué mamá se fue'._

—Así que digamos que no ganas casi nada—dijo finalmente—. Podrás seguir con tu vida normal y así.

—Lo haré.

Me creerán estúpida, pero ahora que Suzuna al fin está viviendo la historia de amor que siempre me contó que soñaba (¡Y con Shintani! ¡Es incluso mejor!), no puedo dejar que alguien venga de repente y quiera casarla con un desconocido. Ni siquiera mi propio padre.

—Ve a tu habitación, Misaki.

Y eso hice. Con rabia, pero lo hice.

* * *

***Ux Mishi: **muchas saben qué es, pero por las dudas lo digo: la banda favorita de Sakura en el anime y manga.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¿Les ha gustado esta sorpresa? ¡Volví con esta pequeña historia! :3

Espero recibir el mismo apoyo que la anterior, o incluso más. Me esforzado por traerles de una buena vez esta historia (con otro título, pero da igual xD), la edité, le mejoré la narración y todo :3

Como pueden ver, hay cambios, pero sigue la misma temática del 'casamiento por conveniencia' de la otra historia.

Espero les haya gustado a pesar de que el capítulo ha sido cortito :3

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **'Maid-sama!' no me pertenece.

**Pareja | personaje: **Usui Takumi | Ayuzawa Misaki.

**Advertencia: **Malas palabras. Lemon en un futuro capítulo.

* * *

**¿**M**e **e**n**a**m**o**r**é**?**

* * *

_ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

_Mi vida no es la mejor ni la peor de todas, eh._

.

* * *

.

Al entrar en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con fuerza, sin importarme quién pudiera oírla. Me lancé en la cama con los brazos tendidos y la mejilla contra el colchón. Fue ahí cuando me permití soltar toda mi rabia golpeando el colchón repetidas veces, imaginando que era mi padre (ejem…).

Sí, tenía la opción de rechazar esa oferta. Y lo hubiera hecho, en serio, pero no podía. No podía rechazarla porque estaba Suzuna, y si yo no aceptaba, sería ella la que arruinaría su vida.

Mi hermana apenas tiene 17 años, por Dios. Además, no puedo permitir que se case todavía; con suerte acepté que tuviera novio (en parte porque es Hinata). ¡Y con más razón si ya tiene novio!

¡Agh, aún así estoy molesta!

Me arrastré hasta quedar en una posición cómoda para dormir; con la cabeza en la almohada. Esa noche dormí boca abajo, abrazando la almohada y con ropa casual (en resumen no me cambié con el pijama. Me daba flojera, simplemente).

Admito que en un momento había pensado en llamar a Sakura y contarle lo sucedido, pero me dije a mí misma que ya lo haría después.

El sueño me ganaba.

**.**

**.**

Al levantarme y mirar el reloj, me di cuenta que había dormido hasta tarde. Ya eran las 11:50 de la mañana.

Lancé un bostezo mientras me estiraba en la cama, quitándome el sueño (o al menos intentándolo), y me senté. Froté mis ojos y lancé otro bostezo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué mi padre o Souma o cualquier otra de las empleadas no ha venido a despertarme?

No le di mucha importancia y terminé poniéndome de pie. Caminé hasta mi baño, y ahí dentro me lavé la cara con agua fría. Me apoyé en el lavabo y me miré en el espejo frente a mí, arrugando el ceño.

Lo que quería pensar en ese momento es que lo de mi casamiento era un simple sueño, pero desgraciadamente, sabía que no lo era, por lo que pateé el suelo mientras me secaba la cara con la toalla blanca que tenía ahí colgada.

Al salir del baño, escuché golpes en mi puerta, para luego escuchar una voz:

—¿Misaki-sama?

—Ah, Souma—susurré—. Pasa. ¡Y llámame Misaki!—agregué, esta vez en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad. Souma era como mi madre, tengo que admitirlo. No me refiero a físicamente se parecía a ella, sino que ha sido como una madre todo este tiempo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama—. Ah, por cierto, ¿por qué no me han venido a despertar? Ustedes saben que no me gusta despertarme tarde—le dije.

—Bueno…—comenzó a jugar con su falda, como si fuera una adolescente.

—Souma, ¿qué pasa?

—Vine a decirle, si ya estaba despierta (que así es), que hay visitas. Su padre quiere que baje a conocerlos.

—¿Visitas? —dije extrañada.

—A mí ni me mire—dijo Souma, levantando las manos.

Me reí ligeramente por su reacción, y terminé por contagiarle mi risa.

Al final Souma me dejó sola para que pudiera vestirme y bajar a conocer a los invitados sorpresivos. Si soy sincera, no quería bajar. Mi humor no era el mejor con esto de que iba a casarme, y justo a mi padre se le ocurre invitar a personas que ni siquiera sé quiénes son. O quién es. Bah, qué importa.

Me vestí con unos shorts blancos (me quedaban muy holgados, que si no me ponía un cinturón se me caían; o había adelgazado, o la talla era muy grande), una camiseta holgada (me gusta la ropa holgada), y unas sandalias. Ropa casual, de confianza. Estaba en mi casa, no me importaba mucho si había invitados. Como ya dije antes, no estoy de humor.

Salí de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de ésta. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, y antes de bajar, pude notar a mi padre a los pies de ésta. Estaba acompañado de dos hombres.

Me oculté, aprovechando que no habían notado mi presencia. No sé por qué lo hice, pero bueno. Desde mi posición, empecé a examinar a ambos tipos.

En el primero que me fijé era un rubio de no más de treinta años (o al menos me pareció así), piel ligeramente bronceada y de ojos esmeraldas. Era alto, de facciones… am… sexys.

(Eso ha ido contra mi orgullo, pero realmente, son mis pensamientos; nadie sabrá que he pensado eso de un tipo que ni siquiera conozco y además es amigo de mi padre, o al menos parece serlo).

Luego estaba el otro, que parecía mayor que el rubio. Éste era de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Se parecía bastante al rubio, tal vez eran hermanos; lo que los diferenciaba era el color de pelo y ojos, además de que el de pelo negro tenía facciones más… malvadas, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Lamento la tardanza de Misaki—escuché decir a mi padre. Fue cuando dejé de mirar a los hombres de ahí y me centré en la conversación—. Bajará pronto, Gerard, Takumi.

Así que, o el rubio se llamaba Takumi o Gerard, o el pelinegro se llamaba Takumi o Gerard.

Sí, lo sé, un enredo. El que haya escuchado sus nombres no sirve de nada sin saber quién es quién.

—No te preocupes—habló el pelinegro, con una sonrisa. Esas sonrisas hipócritas que lanzan los supuestos amigos una vez crecen. Me pregunto si será así una vez comience a trabajar y valerme por mí misma, como siempre había querido (que por cierto, desde hace un tiempo que estaba buscando trabajo)—. Esperaremos lo que haga falta, ¿verdad, Takumi?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa amable.

Así que él era Takumi…

Cuando comencé a sentirme mal por espiar, me levanté, hice como que recién llegaba y comencé a bajar los escalones hasta llegar junto a mi padre. Mientras caminaba, las miradas de los tres se centraron en mí. Tuve dos opciones: a) me esperaban desde hace rato ya y al verme pues centraron toda su atención en mí, o b), mi ropa no era la mejor de todas y eso atraía su atención.

Y es que, amigos, la más probable era la segunda opción. ¿Quién sale a recibir a dos invitados con una camiseta que tiene el dibujo de un roll de sushi diciendo '¡Cómeme!'?

Al estar al lado de mi padre, hice una pequeña reverencia, y dije:

—Buenos…—y me quedé en mitad de la frase, al no recordar si era de mañana o de tarde. Me lancé hacia la suerte y dije—: días. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Misaki—dijo el que se sabía se llamaba Gerard, también haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gerard Walker.

Y ese fue uno de los momentos en los que juro, les juro, que quise mandar a la mierda todo y plantarme a pegarle un puñetazo al tipejo este.

Sonreí amablemente, mientras golpeaba la espalda de mi padre y decía, con voz demasiado animada:

—Sí, mi padre me habló de usted.

Mi sonrisa era muy ancha, mostrando mi 'felicidad'.

Lo peor de todo es que no estaba siendo sarcástica. Lo que pasaba es que me estaba burlando de mí misma, ya que al escuchar el nombre Gerard cuando estaba en las escaleras no lo asocié con el nuevo dueño de las empresas Walker.

—Y este de aquí, es Takumi Usui Walker.

El primer apellido y nombre del rubio eran japoneses, lo que me extrañó, ya que por lo que sabía, la familia Walker era de Inglaterra.

Lo más probable es que el tal Takumi hubiera sido hijo de algún japonés, mientras que su madre era de la familia Walker.

La verdad, no me molesté pensando mucho en eso, ya que ni me importaba.

—Encantada—dije, otra vez con mi sonrisa.

—Igualmente—me contestó. Su voz sonaba aburrida.

Estaba segura de que aquel hombre me llevaba unos años, pero si soy sincera, aquel tono de voz que usó me hizo creer que en realidad era solo un niño.

—Linda camiseta—dijo, ahora, con voz burlona.

¿Qué pasaría si de repente agarrase a este tipo e hiciera que apreciara lo lindo que se veía el piso cuando tenías tu cara pegada en él?

Mi padre carraspeó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Misaki—al escuchar que pronunciaba mi nombre, me volteé hacia él. Esperé pacientemente a que hablara—. Takumi es tu prometido.

—No.

Otra vez yo había soltado mi 'no' automático, y me maldije por ello. Se supone que no debería haber dicho eso, ahora estaba en aprietos. Mi padre estaba enfadado.

Pero bueno, no podía hacer nada. Mi 'no' era por reflejo, no voluntario.

—Sí—dijo mi padre entre dientes, sonriendo, y mirándome de una manera que decía 'te callas'. Yo solo arrugué el ceño, enfadada.

—Bueno, ahora que terminaron las presentaciones…—dijo Gerard Walker, captando la atención de todos. Aproveché el momento en el que Takumi estaba prestando su atención en Gerard, solo para observarlo detenidamente. Me preguntó qué piensa él de esto—. Misaki, ¿ya empacaste?

En ese momento me preocupé por solo dos cosas:

1) Me acabo de dar cuenta que el tipo ya me llamaba por mi nombre, ¡y era escalofriante!

2) ¡¿A qué se refería con empacar?!

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunté, intentando mantener la calma—. ¿Empacar? ¿Para qué?

—¿No te lo dijo tu padre? —Comenzó Gerard, lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación a mi padre, mirada que mi padre esquivó molesto—. Bueno, no importa—dijo, suspirando—. Ve a empacar, vendrás a vivir a casa de Takumi.

Mi vida no es la mejor ni la peor de todas, eh.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Oh, yeah babys~! Mamá ha vuelto (?)

En fin ^^ No ha sido un capítulo largo, pero espero les haya gustado. Las cosas recién se están poniendo interesantes. Y con los cambios que estoy haciendo… *O* También quería decirles que como no me he leído el manga, no sé muy bien la personalidad de Gerard :'v Solo que es un tipo malo y ya :'c

Bueno, también aviso que, más o menos lo que tardé en publicar este capítulo, tardaré en publicar los demás. La flojera gana terreno rápido, perdón xD

Contestaré los Reviews (¡Hace tiempo que no hacía esto!):

**mutemuia: **Bueno, sí, al final decidí dejar ese tipo de narración. Me sentía mejor escribiendo así para esta historia, la verdad, ya que aunque escribiera en tercera persona, creo que no veríamos mucho lo que le pasara a Takumi, de todas formas, por lo que decidí quedarme con la narración en primera persona ñ.ñ Y sobre la edad de Misaki… bueno, obviamente subirá eso e_é (ya estoy de pervertida, la historia me está haciendo efecto D:). Y sí, pensé que lo mejor era poner una razón seria como esa ñ.ñ ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Mio Nakamura: **¡Oows, Mio-chan! Gracias por tus palabras y a animarme a subir el primer capítulo xD ¡Espero este capítulo te haya gustado!

**kaori lee: **Oh, gracias, en serio. Tus palabras me han animado muchísimo :3 Sobre la edad de Misaki, ¿me creerías que esto de la mayoría de edad es una de las razones por las que la cambiara? xD En una de esas en las que me puse a investigar un poco más sobre el país, encontré ese dato interesante -3- Y bueno, cambié sí o sí la edad xD ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

**linithamonre77****: **¡Pues aquí está la continuación! Espero te haya gustado ñ.ñ

**Guest: **¿Viste que así? ¡Yo también siento que todo me está quedando más ordenado ahora! Con el otro Fic sentía que nada encajaba u.u Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado :D ¡Espero que este también lo haya hecho!

**Kimy: **¿Encantando? ¡Gracias! X3 Wow, cómo amo las palabras que me dejan en los reviews :3 ¡Me animan muchísmo, al igual que el tuyo! :D Intentaré hacerlo, pero como dije, tal vez me demore. La flojera gana terreno y así xD ¡Espero el capítulo te haya gustado!

Y esos fueron todos. :3

Vuelvo a repetir que me demoraré en subir los capítulos. Además de esto de la flojera, hay un problema muy grave que tuve hace apenas dos o tres días que, bueno, me bajaron los ánimos de publicar algo por aquí (en Wattpad no, ya que en esa página publicas historias creadas completamente de tu cabeza, con tus personajes y todo. En cambio aquí me sentía muy presionada al tener que seguir las personalidades y blah, blah, blah con esto del problema que tuve y… pues así :'3).

¡Nos leemos!

P.D.: Esta vez no hay firma :B


End file.
